


Drown Me in the Water

by spookystarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookystarbuck/pseuds/spookystarbuck
Summary: Scully makes a decision, without Mulder's knowing, that could cost her her life in order to get Samantha back.





	Drown Me in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up for some angst and sadness splashed with a little sexiness.

“Can you drive homes, Scully?” Mulder asks as they board the elevator, “I’m just too tired to see straight.”

She nods and grabs the key from his cold hand. If it were any other night, she would have told him to drive, that she was tired too. But with the case they just finished, she’d do anything to make him feel better. The two have been in Kentucky working on a case involving the death of five little girls. The ghost of Samantha has been keeping him at night, as if he needed less sleep.

“You should eat,” Scully suggests, her heels echoing in the parking garage, “We should both eat actually. I’m starving.”

His hand rests on the small of her back as they near the car. She would have brushed it off if it were any other time, but with the recent progression of their personal relationship, a smile momentarily graced her face.

“No chinese please.” He pleaded jokingly as he opened the door for her. She raised her eyebrow in surprise. “I’m still a gentleman even when I’m tired.”

“Oh, I’m such a lucky woman.” She rolled her eyes. The drive to Scully’s apartment was silent with Mulder’s head against the window and his hand resting on her thigh.

Mulder decided on Indian and Scully called for delivery. She was stepping out of the shower when she jumped at Mulder sitting on the toilet lid.

“Jesus, Mulder! You almost gave me a heart attack!” She reached for towel that was draped across his knee. 

“It smelled so nice and felt so warm in here.” Mulder smiled sweetly, his eyes roaming across her body.

“I think you came in for something else.” She smirked and wrapped her hair in the towel. His eyes on her left a chill in her body even in the steamy bathroom. Mulder uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked so devilishly handsome with his tousled hair and clenched jaw. 

“Maybe.” He spoke low, slowly rising to his feet. Her skin was so warm when his fingertips brushed her sides.

She stood still, her eyes watching his hands. “I thought you were tired.”

“Mm,” He leaned down to her ear, “I am. But I’m hungry too.”

Scully moaned and dropped her head to his chest. His hands dropped low to her ass as his lips grazed the shell of her ear. The bathroom suddenly felt a hundred degrees hotter with their proximity. He was so intoxicating, everything about him drove her crazy, making her wild and untamed. There was always something so consuming about him, but ever since their first night as a couple, Scully loses any capability of coherent thought.

“The food should be here soon.” She teased into his neck, knowing exactly what he was hungry for.

“You know damn well I have a sweet tooth.” He squeezed her ass before grabbing her face with his much larger hands. “I missed you.”

“We’ve been together for the past week.”

He chuckled against her lips. “I’ve been with Agent Scully all week, but I miss Dana Scully. And that thing she does with her tongue that I like so much.”

Scully purred knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her hands moved to his waist. “I think I can do something about that.”

His lips descended upon hers and the moan that vibrated her body moved his lips roughly against hers. His body was so much larger than hers. She was reminded of that when he pressed her against the wall, the tile cooling her back. 

A knock on the door signaled their Indian had arrived. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mulder groaned.

“C’mon, I know you’re hungry,” She pulled away, “And we can feed your other appetite later.”

The takeout guy’s eyes peered into the living room when Scully walked in with wet hair and pajamas. Mulder caught the younger man’s gaze and knew it was the most beautiful thing that kid has ever seen in his life.

“Thank you, little guy.” Mulder yanked the bag from his hand ad shut the door with his foot.

Scully tiptoed to reach for two glasses and Mulder’s shirt rose up on her. She was beautiful.

“I think I need to ban delivery guys from your house.”

Scully laughed and walked towards the table. “What are you talking about?”

“He saw you and I could feel his sexual repression from across the doorway.”

“Aw, were you jealous?”

Mulder huffed and began putting the food on the table. “No. I don’t get jealous.”

“Oh, that’s the biggest load of bullshit that I’ve ever heard!” She teased him as she curled up on the dining room chair. Mulder was about to come up with a witty comeback, but was distracted by her. She was just sitting there, her legs pulled to her chest and a fork in her hand. Her hair was wet and curled at the ends that Mulder loved. She wore his green long sleeve shirt that was practically a nightgown on her. She licked her lips to catch some sauce and he squirmed in his seat.

“That look on your face tells me how jealous you are.” She reached for another piece of chicken.

“This look on my face is because I can’t believe I’m yours.”

“Mulder…” She rolled her eyes, but smiled at Mulder’s shyness. Sometimes his sweet saying like that reminded her just how horrible this poor man had been treated with love. No one had taken the time to truly celebrate this man for all that he’s worth. Diana used him. His mother ignored him. His sister was taken away from him. And with all of that, he still looks at Scully like there’s stars in her hair. He still has hope in love and sees a future that isn’t filled with chasing monsters in the dark alone.

“You could have anyone you wanted, seriously, you’re so out of my league.” He said, twirling a noodle around his fork. His eyes were glued to the takeout box and his cheeks pinked.

Her tiny feet barely made any noise as she moved to stand in front of his. She reached her hand into his hair and raked her fingernails against his scalp. His hair was just so soft, she loved playing with his hair just as much as he loved to play with hers. 

“Do you understand how much I love you?” She kneeled before him, squeezing his knees with her small fingers.

Mulder pops his head up at her voice. He saw her wide, watery eyes, begging for him to understand. Scully swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling embarrassed for being so emotional. 

“I’ve loved you for… since I met you I think. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me. You’ve never given on me.” She moved one hand to his cheek, gently rubbing his stubble. She smiled up at him when his eyes watered too. “And your lips.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “My lips?”

“Yeah, they’re very distracting and soft. Your lower lip,” she demonstrated by running her thumb across it, “it’s so much bigger and just begs to be kissed.”

Her words had never been truer as she lean up to kiss him. Her teeth gently captured his lower lip and he felt her smirk into the kiss. When she pulled away, she left her hands on his face.

“I love you.” She said plainly. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to make you happy.”

Mulder sat silent for a moment before pulling her up into his lap. She squealed, very uncharacteristically, but giggled when she eased into a comfortable position. Her wet hair was tangled in his fingers as he angled her face to him.

“I love you too.” He murmured. “You already make me very happy.”

“Well good because I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.”

They finished their late dinner with Scully in his lap, happily munching away and feeding Mulder pieces of curry chicken. When her head fell against his chest and he yawned mid-sentence, the two decided it was time for bed. Although she promised to feed his other appetite, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Scully laid there with her head propped up on her arm to watch him sleep. Her fingertips roamed across his face; first across his closed eyelids, then his nose, then his lower lip that she loves so much. Scully kissed his chin before turning on her slide and falling asleep too.

The morning sun leaked inside the bedroom, waking Scully up before Mulder. It was first, he was always up before her. But this morning she awoke and gently rolled out of bed, careful to let him sleep. After her morning bathroom routine, she walked into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. The sudden ring of the telephone had Scully running to the phone to stop the incessant tone. 

“Hello?” She walked back into the kitchen.

“Dana Scully. Good morning.” The voice in the phone was familiar, but she couldn’t put a name to it.

“Who is this?”

“I have limited time on this phone, I don’t think you want to waste it asking who I am.”

Scully paused, turning the coffee higher. She was just about to speak before she heard the burn of a cigarette. Her blood ran cold. “You bastard.” She whispered into the phone.

“Ah, Miss Scully I’m honored you recognized my voice. Although I would love to hear how your night was, I need to get down to business. Is Agent Mulder around?”

“No and I have nothing to say to you. And neither does Mulder.” She was just about to hang up the phone.

“Your Mulder says he’s happy, doesn’t he? But do you really believe him? Do you think you’re enough for him?”

“Don’t tell me anything about Mulder. You have no right.” She spat, her skin crawling at the thought of the Cigarette Smoking Man knowing anything about her and Mulder.  
“He’s always going to be searching for her. He’ll never be satisfied without his sister. Sure, he’ll be happy for a little while with you. But he’ll leave when he wants a child. He’ll find someone else who can give him what he wants.”

Scully swallowed thickly, her heart dropping at the mention of a baby. She knows it’s not true, that Mulder understands. “Shut the hell up.”

“Unless you can do something else for him. Something easy. Something so simple that you could do right now.”

“If you think I’m dumb enough to listen to you-”

“You can give Mulder his sister back. You have that power to bring Samantha back. All you have to do is take out that useless chip in your neck.”

Involuntarily, she brought her hand to the back of neck and felt the slight lump. She never believed this stupid chip had anything to do with her cancer. It sounded so easy…

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? You’re a smart woman, Miss Scully, you know how much this would change Mulder’s life. He’d be so overwhelmed with joy. He’s been searching for Samantha for years, long before he met you.”

Scully was silent, she jumped when she heard Mulder get out of bed. 

“Don’t let him hear you, you know how he gets. Think about what I said.”

The line went dead and Scully stood frozen in attempt to process the information. She walked to the kitchen with her hand on the back of her neck and poured two cups of coffee. 

“Good morning.” Mulder announced his presence as he walked into the kitchen. Scully dropped the hand that was on her neck. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She smiled a tight lipped smile and handed him his mug.

“You slept good, huh?” She leaned against the countertop. 

“Mm hm, your bed is healing my back from all those nights on my couch.” Mulder teased, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“Good because my bed feels so much better with you in it.” She pulled his face up to kiss him good morning. He smiled as the kiss ended and reached for the newspaper. This has been happening a lot recently; domesticity. Scully peered at him from her coffee mug and scanned him up and down. She watched his face in attempt to read something, anything. Is he really happy? Is he as happy as he could be?

There was no way she could take the chip out with Mulder here. And she isn’t expecting him to leave anytime soon. There was a nagging voice in her mind to ignore the call, Mulder is happy and so is she. But another thought of, what if, came to mind. 

“I’m going to hop in the shower, if you want to join me.” He raised his eyebrow suggestively, standing up and pulling her flush against him by her hips. 

“Ah, tempting.” She brushed his hair off his forehead. “But I’m gonna clean up around here real quick. I know if I join you we won’t get anything done today.”

“Who needs to do anything?” He growled into her neck, biting gently. 

“The faster you get out of the shower, the faster we can hop into bed.” Scully compromised.

After a few more kisses and a slap on his ass, Mulder was in the bathroom with the door closed. Having Mulder out of her hair, she went straight to the kitchen a pulled out the sharpest knife. She stood in front of her vanity mirror and drew the knife across her skin. She didn’t allow herself to think or second guess herself. This is what needed to be done. Her cancer was in remission. 

Scully winced as she pulled the chip out, it was quite small but hurt like hell to yank out. She held the chip in her hand and eyed it carefully as if it would answer all her question. Wrapping it in toilet paper, she threw it in the garbage can without a second thought.


End file.
